Wedding Games
by Nerika Fandub
Summary: Sora y Kairi juegan a un juego a lo cual de trata de que tiene que se Novios por 30 día, es esto días va a lugares como el cine, la playa ect... pero ¿qué pasará ene día 30?. ¡ve y entra para descubrirlo! [Sokai] para todas la edades
1. Prólogo

los siguientes perosnajes no me pertenece si no a Square Enix y a Disney. también la siguiente historia me inspire el una cadena que me mada el WhatsApp dicho nombre es "Juegos de novios". crédito a quien creo la cadena.

Advertencia: la siguiente historia puede contener falta de ortografía, Si hay algunos por favor dígamelo en los cometer el mismo error. Gracias por leer que ve la historia.

Narra Narradora

Prólogo:

Eres un día normal para todos, Exención para muestro protagonista el la cuál se encontraba el un parque, Sora y Kairi estaba sentado en una banca. Los dos ante mencionados estaba el silencio pero asta que muestro protagonista Sora hablo:.

-Supongo que somos sobras de este mundo- dijo es castaño Mirado hasi el la nada.

-Creo que si, todos nuestros amigos ya tiene novio o novia, nosotros somos lo único qué no, es Desi Riku está con Xion, Roxas con Namine, ect..- dijo también Mirado hasi la nada.

-Esto se ¿qué hacemos?-dijo dirijido su mirada hasi la peliroja.

-¡YA SE! Ay que jugar un juego-hace mimas acion que el castaño

-¿Que juego?-.

-Tu y yo seremos novios por 30 días-dijo sonriendo.

El castaño quedo pensativo ¿A caso quiera jugar con sus sentimientos? Se pregunto el su mete pero la la vez se hizo la idea que podía se el momento perfecto para confesar su amor, podía aprovechar esto y cuando se el Día No 30 le diría que en realidad quiere que sea Novia para siempre.

-Claro, no es mala idea además no tengo nada que hacer este mes- dijo dedicado una sonrisa.


	2. Dia 1: El cine

Advertencia: la siguiente historia puede contener falta de ortografía, Si hay algunos por favor dígamelo para no cometer el mismo error. Gracias por leer y que disfrutes la historia.

Era un bonito el las islas de destino, muestro protagonista favorito, Sora, estaba acostado ene sofá de su casa pensado que avía pasado aye, estaba analizando cada palabra que recibió ese día, Kairi le Avía propuesto que jugara un juego "a se novios por 30 dias" recordó esa palabras...

—Novios por 30 día... Pero?... ¿Que hase los novio? —pensó el vos arta— ¿Ir a cine? ¿Salí?... Ir a cine... ¡no sería mal idea!—dijo parado se bruscamente para después busca su celular y marca a Kairi.

"Riii riii".

Podía escuchar a otro lado de celular.

"Riii riii".

—Vamos cógelo—.

"¿Hola?".

Avía contestado.

—H-hola Kai...— dijo algo nervioso.

—¡Sora! ¿¡Ere tu!?... Uy perdón—se disculpo a ase cuenta de lo que hiso.

—s-si, y no te preocupes—.

—Lo siento—se disculpa otra vez— solo es me ase raro que me llame, quiero desi normalmente me ibas un mensaje disiedo que quieres habla conmigo y en donde quiere —explico.

—Lo se—.

—Esto se... ¿Porque me llamas?—pregunto.

—Esto...—eso nervios que tanto odia se había presentado. "debí prepara un guión" se dijo el su mente— b-bueno... m-me preguntaba si quería ir a c-cine hoy...—El castaño suspiro aliviado Porque pudo desir esa simple oración. a no escucha una palabra de parte de la peli roja dijo:—b-bueno es por el juego tus sabés...—.

Las peliroja se quedó callada por un buen rato que incluso el castaño revisó más de 3 bese a ver si no se Avia cortado la llamada.

la peliroja estaba es su pensamiento, "Me está pidiendo que vallamos a cine", "¡Dios! Sálvame", "¡Debo deciles a las chicas!", "¡Ahhh!".

—¿Kai?—Pregunto el castaño.

—¡Eh!, Disculpa me distraje y si, si quiero ir—aunque no se le notaba, la chica estaba súper nerviosa.

El castaño sonrió por su repuesta.

—¡Bien!, ¿A qué hora te puedo ir a buscar?—pregunto.

—7:00PM/19:00 ¿Está bien a esa hora?—Respondió.

—¡Claro!—.

—Esto se... ¿no vemos?—.

—Si, bye—.

—Chau—La oji celeste cortó la llamada.

El castaño se quitó el Teléfono de oído para después ver la hora, era la 2:35PM/14:35 todavía le faltaban Horas para las 7. Aprovecho y se fué a comer algo pero no si antes poner una alarma para que no se lo olvidarse.

Horas después; 6:53PM/18:53.

Muestro protagonista ya estaba listo para salir, Tenía puesto una camisa blanca con una chaqueta azul Y unos Jeans negro.

El chico se despidió de su mamá para después salí de su casa.

A llegar a la casa de Kairi este miro su celular y miro la hora justa mete era la 6:59/18:59 un minuto más y era las las siete/Diesi y nueve, el chico tocó la puerta, no pasó mucho tiempo para que una señora de 20 o algo, abrirse la puerta. La señora Moore.

—¡Oh! Pero si eres tú Sora ¿Que te trae por aqui?— dijo.

—b-buenas noche señora Moore, e-h... Vengo a busca a Kairi, Nos quedamos que la pasaría a recogerla para ir a c-cine...— Aunque no era la primera vez que habla con la mayor se sentían nervioso ¿Razón? No sabía cómo se lo tomaría a sabe que iban a salir con su hija.

—¡Oh! Hasi que tú eres la cita de mi hija, ¡Pasa pasa!—dijo haciéndose a un lado para que podía entra, en menor obedeció y entro después seguida por la mayo lo único diferente es que ella cero la puerta—Kairi me dijo que tendría una cita pero no me dijo con quién, tenía miedo que fuera con un desconocido pero a final eres tú y eso me alegra— dijo mientras se dirigía a la cosina— ¿Quieres algo cariño?—pregunto dedes Legos.

—no, hasi estoy bien— respondió mietras mira toda la casa, aunque tampoco era su primera vez que entra a la casa siempre se quedaba asombrado por su elegancia, no era raro eso después de todo es la casa de el presidente...

—Bueno voy a avisarle a Kai que baje— dijo para después subí la escaleras.

La mayo no tardó mucho el baja, ella se sentó en un sillón blanco que había—¿Porque no toma asiento?—.

—Estoy bien hasi, gracias—.

No tardó ni dos minutos para que Kairi bajarse, la chica llevaban un vestido blanco con flores y un chalequito azul claro que el sus estemos estába amrados.

El castaño no Pudo invita sonrojase, este se puso a analizar cada detalle de ella, su sonrisa, cabello, vestido, ojos, piel...

Por parte de la chica, ella también se le quedó mirando a chico lo único que ella reaciono primero y se le acercó.

—Buenas noches, Sora—dijo enbabosada en una sonrisa.

El castaño volvió de la luna hasia la tierra a escuchar su hermosa voz.

—Buenas noches, Kai...— le correspondió la sonrisa.

—¿Nos vamos?—.

—Claro— este hiso una revelación poniendo una mano atrás y una levantada no muy alto esperando que ella le dese la mano.

La chica río por esto

—Se que soy una Princesa de corazón, pero no nesecito revelecian — dijo divertida.

—Claro que si, una bella princesa tiene que respetarla—bromio —además no me dejes esperado.

Los dos se echaron a reír

A la peli rojo puso su mano derecha ensima de la mano de el castaño, el último le beso la mano para después déjala y ponerse "derecho", la peli roja se despidió de su mamá para después irse con Sora. Ene camino la pareja hablaba de cosa inútiles o hasia chistes, cuando llegar el castaño le pregunto que película vería la peli roja respidio ;

—quiero ver esa— dijo apuntado una carterela de una película dicho nombré era "Kimi no na wa" en Español "Tu nombre" —Namine me dijo que me gustará esa película, hasi que quiero verla —Explico.

—Valla considecia, Roxas me la recomendó también—.

—¿Que esperamos? Vallamos a compra la boletas— dijo. El castaño asistió y se dirigieron a cajero.

—Dos boletas para Kimi no na wa— dijo el castaño a cajero.

—$250 Platines— dijo el cajero.

El castaño sacó su billetera de ay saco $500 platines y se lo entrego a cajero, este lo cogió y le entrego la boletas con $250 platines, Sora lo cogió y guardo los platines en su billetera y le dió una boleta a la peli roja, está lo acepto, depues fuero a compra las palomitas y los refrescos para después ir a la sala indicada en la boletas.

Horas después; 9:58PM/29:58

La película ya avía terminado, nuestros protagonistas estaba saliendo de Salo 3, miestra salía hablaba sobre la película que acaba de ver

—Namine tubo razón ¡Me encantó la película!, Me encantó la trama, la animación ¡Todo! Simplemente perfecta— Dió su opinión — ¿Que te pareció?.

—Tambien me gusto, Me gusto con pusieron la trama, es decir ene principio no entendía bien, no sabía porque comenzó hasi pero después te das cuenta de que en principio es el final, además como explica todo, no se te deja con la duda y también es fácil de comprender y sombre la animación, Es preciosa me di cuenta que el fondo tenis movimiento no como algunas películas que ni hace la gente moverse o simplemente repite la animación de fondo, pero esta no, no repotia la animación ni nada— explicó.

—Wuao Sora no sabía que tenías un bien ojo—cometo la chica miradole con curiosidad.

El chico se comenzó a rascar su mejilla, algo típico de el.

—Buenos... Una vez Goofy me dió un consejo, me dijo "Oye Sora ¿te doy un consejo? Si quieres derotale a los Sincorazones más rápido aprendes su movimiento" depues de eso me volví muy ocebador con las cosa...— explicó recordado las palabras de su amigo perro¿.

—Valla, no sabía que Goofy te dabas consejos—dijo "algo" sonpredida.

—pus si lo hace, el siempre me dado consejos de muchos tipos, tantos como de pelear como ene amor...— dijo si pensarlo.

—¿Amor?— inmediatamente se acordó de el dibujo que hicieron ene Lugar secreto, ella sabía que Sora sentía algo por ella y Sora también sabía que ella sentía algo por el pero nuca hablaron de esto. la peli roja se sonrojo un poco.

El castaño a darse cuenta de esto comezón habla.

—No- q-quiero dar e-enteder e-eso, d-dijo si p-pero ¡Gggrr!— Se quejó a no poder desir lo que quería.

Ninguno de los dos hablaron, estaba en silencio pero no incómodo esto debido a que la persona que pasaba hablaba entre unas a otras.

El oji azul Marino despidió Roper el silencio.

—¿No tienes habré, si quieres podemos ir a algún lugar?—sugerio cambiado en tema.

La peli roja negó con la cabeza.

—Me llene con las palomitas y en refresco, prefiero ir a casa además no quiero gastar todos tu platines—dijo con sinceridad.

—Kairi...—depues de nombrala le sonrió la peli roja correspondió la sonrisa—Esto se ¿Nos vamos?—dijo estediedo su manos para que ella lo agarracer.

La peli roja no dudó ni un momento en Desir «si» y tomar su mano, la pareja de "Novios" se fuero de a qué lurga a la casa de la peli roja.

—Gracias por lo de hoy— agradeció con una sonrisa.

—No hay de que— El chico puso su mano en la nuca mientras sonreía.

—Nos vemos en la escuela—.

—nos vemos mañana— cuando terminó de Desi esto la chica le dió un beso en la mejilla para después entra a su casa pero no sin antes mírale de reojo, pudo notar auque fuen en solo un segundo que el castaño le sonreía como un enamorando tocado su

Mejillas.

La peli roja entre a su casa.

El castaño se quedó mirando un rato a la puerta pero depues reacióno y se fuen hacia su casa.

¡Hola! -le pega- D'': Sorry no lo subir en primer cap. Pero... Esto... no tengo excusa xd, simplemente siempre me descosetro o tengo que ir a Bellas Artes :D -espera la arena- ¡Bueno! Cómo pudieron notar aya riba avía unos número a lado de una palabra, pues eso es para explicar algo de esa palabra/oración (me hise enteder:v?) No quiero poner notas en la historia ¡Hasi que voy a usar este método! :D

1:El apellido que tiene la Mamá de Kairi lo saque de las historias de "Mafia es de color rosa" de AuroraMynat (historia de wattpad)

2: Cajero, no se exactamente si se llama hasi en los cines pero si es hasi pos mejor y si no pos que mal lo voy a dejar Haci¿.

3: los platines son en dinero que se usa ene juego, lo puse hasi para ser más fie a Juego.

4: en la parte donde Sora dice que Goofy me daba consejos, hise esto para dar entendido que está historia va después de los sucesos de KH3, se que no ha salido pero dejemos eso hasi.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
